lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Taius Maro
Taius Maro is the son of Paullus, and Viducia Maro, and through this is a member of House Maro. Taius Maro was born the first son of the influential Lord of House Maro, and as a young boy was sent to the Roman colony in Africanas where he spent much of his youth growing up. When Africanas came under assault from the Orcs he was shuttled out, and during this he would come to meet Titus Pullo of whom was commanding a Prefect and would save the life of Taius Maro allowing him to return to Italy. Gaius would discover that an increasingly violent Paullus Maro was torturing his mother, and young sister and learning this Gaius would bring Taius back to the city where he would then conspire with his elder half brother to murder their father in revenge for everything he had done. Following the sacking of Rome the leadership of the city of Ravenna would come behind Titus Pullo and his daughter Yvonne Pullo when they went about leaving the Roman Empire, and founding the Kingdom of Remos. Following the foundation of the Kingdom of Remos they would invite the Lucernians to Ravenna where they two sides would meet, and during this many marriages were created between the two as well as many other arrangements made that pushed the two kingdoms closer together and more specifically pushing Ravenna further away from Rome. History Early History Taius Maro was born the first son of the influential Lord of House Maro, and as a young boy was sent to the Roman colony in Africanas where he spent much of his youth growing up. When Africanas came under assault from the Orcs he was shuttled out, and during this he would come to meet Titus Pullo of whom was commanding a Prefect and would save the life of Taius Maro allowing him to return to Italy. Killing Paullus Gaius would discover that an increasingly violent Paullus Maro was torturing his mother, and young sister and learning this Gaius would bring Taius back to the city where he would then conspire with his elder half brother to murder their father in revenge for everything he had done. 'Family Members' Gaius Maro.png|Gaius Maro - Brother|link=Gaius Maro 'Relationships' Titus Pullo Cover.png|'Titus Pullo' - Friend/Ally - Titus, and Taius would first come to meet when Titus saved Taius from certain death during the Fall of Carthage and as they spent several months together it was the words of Taius that would eventually lead to Titus eventually making his home within Ravenna.|link=Titus Pullo Gaius_Maro.png|'Gaius Maro' - Family/Ally - Taius and Gaius would at first have a terrible relationship as a young Gaius watched his elder brother Taius and his elder brothers family become exiled by his father and then due to menipulations and gossip he came to believe the stories about his brother. This changed when Gaius discovered the truth about their father and realizing that Taius was right he brought his brother back and tgoether the two killed their father leaving their relationship rebuilt and Taius able to return home.|link=Gaius Maro Category:Italian Category:People Category:Human Category:House Maro Category:People of Remos Category:Roman Category:People of the Roman Empire